Coma
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: After Pein nearly kills her, Hinata is in Limbo and trying to return to the living. Naruto and his friends come to her in the hospital and talk to her. What are Naruto's feelings towards her? oneshot NarHin


Ok, this is my first one shot so please bare with me!

~I love you Naruto~

The last words Hinata remembers saying before feeling her whole body smashed into the ground and a black rod stabbed through her body.

~No, no it can't be over, I didn't get to prove to Naruto~

Hinata didn't know where she was, she wasn't on earth, in her body, but yet, she assumed she wasn't in heaven. Her mind wandered through the barren abyss, not knowing where she was going.

~Please, someone help me! I want to be with him, Naruto I love you~

"Hinata, I-I don't know if you can hear me, but Granma Tsunade told us that it may be good to talk to you, Hinata, I wanted to know why! Why me? Out of all the people in the village?"

~Because you were different and you believed in me~

"I just wish, I had noticed you before, you may have not ended up like this, please Hinata, please, wake up"

~I am awake, wait, Naruto, what's going on? Why can I hear you, but you can't hear me! Naruto~

"I'm going to go now, Hinata, please just wake up for me! Please?"

~wait, where are you going? Naruto?~

Naruto had left the room he was in; Hinata could hear a door close after he had left.

~I, I must still be alive, Am I?~

"Hey Hinata,"

~Kiba?~

"Yeah, it's me Kiba, and Akamaru's here too, Naruto told all of us what you did, and I couldn't believe it! I knew you loved Naruto, but I guess I never knew how much."

~I have always loved him Kiba~

"Well, anyways, everyone in the Village wants you to wake up, even Akamaru needs you, I need you, Naruto needs you, everyone, please Hinata! I know you probably can't hear our pleas, but maybe you can feel Akamaru"

Suddenly Hinata felt a weird feeling on her arm, like something was leaning on it, then it felt like there was a big wet mark going across the matching cheek. Akamaru had licked Hinata, hoping it would wake her from her 'trance'

~Awe, Akamaru~

"Well, it's someone else's turn now Hinata, please wake up soon!"

~How, how can I wake up! Please, I need someone to help me!~

It seemed like days before Hinata talked to someone else from the living side, but in actuality, only a day had passed, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino had come in together the next day because they had not know Hinata as well as a lot of other people. What seemed like more days went by and Sakura and Sai came, with Naruto in tow.

"Hey Hinata, I don't know if you can hear us, but Me, Sai and Naruto are all here"

~Naruto? Your back?~

"Hinata, the village is being put back together with the help of all the Shinobi who aren't injured from the battle with Pein, and a lot of that is because of you, I hope you know that"

~No, that can't be true Naruto, you were the one who defeated Pein, I did nothing but get in the way and almost get killed~

"And even your father and sister are helping as well," Sakura had added.

Hinata kept quiet as she thought about her father, what her father thought of her for trying to protect Naruto, for being a complete weakling. Tears wanted to fall down Hinata's face, but she couldn't feel them.

"Hinata, just get better soon please? No one is allowed to visit for a few days, so I will come back as soon as I can, believe it!"

~I have always believed it Naruto, I've always believed in you~

The door closed and the silence filled the room again. Hinata wanted to get out of this Limbo and fast. She wanted to be with her friends fixing up the village. She wanted to be with her family, even though she figured they wouldn't want to see her, But she also wanted to be with Naruto. After a day (in the world of the living) Hinata seemed to have fallen asleep in the world she was in. After 5 days (again in the living) Hinata heard more of her friends telling her to wake up, in the next few days Shino, Neji and even Lee, and TenTen had come. Neji had dropped off some clothes for her since her others were ripped to shreds. Naruto had come as well, almost every day he came and sat at her side.

~Naruto, if I could only be with you.~

Suddenly, Hinata felt something splash on her arm. Hinata listened closely to the room and someone was crying. It was Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata, please! Please wake up! I haven't slept a wink because I never know when you are going to wake up!"

~Naruto, ~

Again the tears wanting to fall.

"Hinata, I have to go now, but please, come back to us, don't follow the light!"

~Light what light?~

Suddenly, Hinata's world turned into a tunnel, with one end have a bright light, and the other, looked like it had a body. As Hinata looked closer, she could see the body was in the hospital. The body came closer and closer to the image, as if zooming itself into Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw whose it was…It was hers.

~No, It can't be~

"Don't follow the light"

Naruto's voice echoed in Hinata's memory. Hinata looked towards the light, not moving her body and saw it was just white, the white she had been in for the last somewhat days.

~No, I can't go back there~

The light side of the tunnel seemed to move farther away.

~My friends need me~

~My Village needs me~

~My family needs me~

The light end started to get farther and farther away. Hinata looked at her end and saw that end was coming closer. Suddenly, Hinata felt her legs move from underneath her, running towards her end. Finally, she could start to feel tears in her eyes.

~Naruto needs me~

Suddenly the tunnel flashes bright white, and Hinata feels like she was lying down again. Remembering the ground she was on during the fight, she noticed it was different, she saw on a softer surface.

~The hospital bed!~

Hinata tried to open her eyes, but after a few tries, she realized that her mind needed a little more rest. As Hinata fell asleep she could just picture Naruto sitting next to her bed, wanting her to wake up.

As Hinata woke up the next day, her eyes opened as well, once she realized what she had done, her eyes opened wide and looked around the room. No one was around, and Hinata felt a little lonely. Suddenly the door opened and Lady Tsunade walked in.

"You're awake!"

"I-I guess I am," Hinata said smiling.

"I was assuming you would be out for at least another week, maybe even a month!"

"Well, I guess it was all because of my friends, I heard all of them, and they all told me to keep fighting, which I never stopped doing"

"I'm glad, would you like me to tell the others?"

"Not yet, I want to tell them myself." Hinata said starting to get out of the bed. "Where are they?"

"Hinata, you are not suppose to be getting out of bed, you need to rest!"

"My body has been resting for almost a week now, I need to get moving," Hinata said as she stood up and started walking. "Now where are my friends?" Hinata asked politely.

"They are all in the waiting room, Kiba, Shino, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Sakura, and even Naruto. It's been hard to keep him out of the hospital lately." Hinata laughed at the thought of Naruto never leaving.

"Well, that's Naruto," Hinata said with a bright smile. "May I please go see them?"

"I guess, you better not turn into Naruto, after you see your friends you better get right back into bed!"

"Yes Milady," Hinata said bowing to the Hokage. As Hinata, as quickly as she could, changed into the clothes which Neji had left and slowly walked down the hallway. As Hinata made her way to the waiting area, Hinata noticed that many of the injured from the battle must have been healed because there weren't many people in the hospital. As she arrived at the waiting room she saw Lady Tsunade smile at her and then walk in. Hinata ran to the wall next to the room so she could hear what Tsunade was saying.

"SOO ANYTHING NEW GRANMA TSUNADE?" Naruto yelled, and then Hinata heard him start to whine.

~Sakura must have hit him for yelling~ Hinata giggle quietly.

"Well, not really, but, Naruto, will you go out in the hallway for a second." Hinata could just picture the look on Naruto's face. Without a word Hinata heard footsteps come from the room walking towards her. As the figure turned out of the doorway it froze dead in its tracks. Naruto could believe his eyes.

"Hinata?" Naruto quietly asked.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered back with a blush on her face.

"HINATA!" Naruto said engulfing her in a huge hug. Hinata didn't care if she was getting crushed; she was getting a hug from him.

"Naruto, you're crushing Hinata!" Sakura yelled and Naruto's grip loosened.

"Hinata your back! I'm so happy!" Naruto said not wanting to let her go from his grasp.

"Yes Naruto, I'm back," Hinata said returning the hug. After a few minutes of talking with her friends, Tsunade told Naruto to bring the tired Hinata back to her room. As Naruto walked with Hinata back to her room, she started feeling more and more tired. Climbing into bed, Hinata hoped that Naruto would stay, so when she woke up, he would be there waiting. As she turned over in her bed, Naruto sat in the chair next to her.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"Naruto I know what you're going to ask, I heard you while I was in my coma."

"Well, then, why?"

"Because you were different, and I don't mean nine tailed Fox different, you were special, and you always believed in yourself and everyone. You believed in me," Hinata said blushing as her eyes wanted to close, but she struggled to keep them open.

"Hinata, what you said with Pein, was it true?"

"Of course Naruto, why would I lie?"

"I don't know," Naruto said looking down at the floor. Hinata's eyes could stay open any longer, as Hinata closed her eyes for a few seconds, Hinata felt that feeling on her arm again, this time there was a hand interlocked with hers, and tears. "Hinata, I wanted to tell you something"

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata said sheepishly

"I love you,"

"I love you too Naruto,"


End file.
